


the one wherein Blaine is Jeff Goldblum

by villiageidiot



Series: action movie Kurt and Blaine [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Independence Day Klaine AU snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one wherein Blaine is Jeff Goldblum

So the aliens are invading and it’s the end of the world and he probably only has a few days left to live and all Blaine Anderson can think is _Dammit, Kurt, why do you have to be at the White House right now?_

Yeah, maybe they’ve been separated for about three years and yeah, maybe Kurt is a little preoccupied with keeping the press and the White House and _the president_ under control but still. If it’s the end of the world then he refuses to be anywhere else other than by Kurt’s side.

The good news is that Blaine figures it out, deciphers the alien countdown. The bad news is that Kurt keeps hanging up on him every damn time Blaine calls to explain it.

So Blaine packs an overnight bag and books it to Washington D.C. to explain in person.

:

“Don’t hang up!” Blaine says quickly after Kurt finally answers one of his calls.

Kurt sighs. “What now, Blaine? I’m busy here or can’t you tell?”

“I know,” Blaine says. “But I need to talk to you. You need to know what’s happening.”

Kurt hesitates. “Blaine—”

“Look down,” he interrupts, staring up at one of the windows just outside of the Oval Office.

Kurt opens a curtain and peers down at him.

“How does he _do_ that?” Kurt mutters to himself.

Blaine grins and waves up at him.

:

When Kurt finally lets him into the White House, Blaine rushes into an explanation: about what’s happening, about how much time is left, about what the aliens are preparing for, about who needs to be evacuated.

Kurt stares at him, wide-eyed. “You need to explain this to the President,” he says finally. “Tell him what you just told me.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and resists a groan. _The President._ What a toolbag.

Kurt leads them down a hallway but then turns abruptly and gives Blaine a glare. “No punching the President this time.”

He rolls his eyes again. “He wasn’t the President then.”

He looks unimpressed. “You still punched him.”

“I was fighting for you, remember? _Fighting_ for you,” Blaine says emphatically like maybe they didn’t have this conversation a billion times over the past few years. “Because I thought you were having an affair.”

Kurt sighs, annoyed. “And _was_ I, Blaine? How did that work out for you?”

He shrugs and looks away. “Okay, in hindsight, sure, it was a poor decision. Maybe you two weren’t—”

“Maybe?” Kurt asks, skeptical. “ _Maybe?”_

“I meant definitely,” Blaine amends. “You _definitely_ weren’t having an affair. But he was a married senator and you were his press secretary and married senators _always_ have affairs with their staff and—”

“Stop talking,” Kurt says with narrowed eyes. “You’re still clearly insane so stop talking and try not to punch the President.”

Blaine sighs, defeated, and follows Kurt down the hall.

:

So he explains to the President what’s about to go down and how long they have. And the President — who’s married and straight and unfailingly faithful and a totally decent guy and like, ten years older than Kurt — believes every word, _trusts_ him even. He’s totally cool to Blaine despite the whole punching-in-the-face thing from a few years back.

Blaine glances over to see Kurt watching them with an arched eyebrow and a _see I told you so_ expression.

He shrugs in response. Blaine realized a long time ago how ridiculous he was for thinking Kurt was cheating on him with Senator Schuester but none of it really matters anymore. Kurt fell out of love with him awhile ago and there’s really nothing Blaine can do to make Kurt be in love again.

:

An hour later, Blaine’s hunched over his computer trying to come up with exactly the right computer virus to feed into the mothership. He can hear Kurt down the hall on his phone.

“No, Dad, get out of there. Get away from every major city, okay?” he says quietly. “No, _now_. Grab Carol and _go,_ Dad _.”_

Blaine smiles to himself as he types a few more codes into the system. He hasn’t seen Burt Hummel in years and he thinks about him all the time.

“I’m fine, Dad,” he hears Kurt say. “I’m underground at some military base and Blaine’s working on — yes, _Blaine,_ Dad. He’s here working on — no, it’s not like that, calm down.”

Blaine pauses and cocks his head towards the door, suddenly intensely interested in the conversation.

“Yes, _of course_ I still love him,” Kurt tells his dad. “But that was never the problem — yes, fine, _fine,_ I’ll tell him you said hi. Now get out of the house and _go_ , Dad.”

Blaine gets back to his computer code and grins to himself.

:

Later, Blaine explains to the entire room his plan of flying up to the mothership and uploading the computer virus so that it’s passed on to all of the smaller ships that hover over every major city in the world. He stares up at the alien spacecraft he’s about to climb into and takes a deep calming breath. He hears the guy next to him — some young pilot with a death wish, apparently — do the same. The guy actually _volunteered_ to fly the spaceship up to the mothership.

“You really think you can fly this thing?” Blaine asks him.

Sam blinks, staring up at the ship. “You really think you can do all the bullshit you just explained?”

Blaine looks over his shoulder to see Kurt staring at him, expression worried.

“I have to,” Blaine says quietly. “I have to save the world for him.”

:

The next day, the most insane, incredible, _awesome_ thing happens.

Sure, he flies into space and loads a computer virus into an alien mothership.

Sure, he escapes the aforementioned mothership amidst explosions and alien fighter pilots.

Sure, Sam crashes their ship headfirst into a desert somewhere.

But _no_ , none of those is the awesome incredible thing.

After the military Jeep speeds through the desert to pick them up, Kurt practically tumbles out of the front seat and rushes towards Blaine. He hits him with so much force that they fall backwards on to the sand and Blaine gets the wind knocked out of him.

“God, why _why_ did you have to do that?” Kurt says, voice almost hysterical. He kisses Blaine over and over again, frantic. “No more fighting alien spaceships, okay? You have to stay here with me.”

Blaine grins up at him, finally getting his breath back. “I was fighting for you, remember?”


End file.
